


Fanboy

by iskierka



Category: Pop RPS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayer likes Chasez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

When he walks by Vanessa, what he notices first is that she never shuts up. This is after the honeymoon phase, ("air quotes") because she *is* kinda cute, and she's talented, and she'd carry her piano around with her everywhere if she could.

Vanessa always compliments him on his guitar-playing, although he figures he's okay if he doesn't carry it on his back like a turtle, with him twenty-four seven. 

He goes out with her because she's nice, and she's cute, and why not? 

=== 

L.A. is new, but it gets old fast anyways. 

===

When JC steps outside his house to pick up the paper in his bare feet, the pavement is cold. Oh. Slippers, oh well. 

=== 

Dave is confused. He's driving, and he's confused. The Hyatt gets boring, and the parties are glitzy, and John's not broken up over breaking up with Vanessa. 

They are going up hills. John is tapping on the dashboard, and looking around, and they're lost in the Hollywood Hills. 

Well, browsing. Driving around looking at houses, because it's not like they're Money Cash Millionaires, and he just plays bass but Leno was great last night, and John's tapping on the dashboard. 

=== 

"I wonder why...." 

"Huh?" 

"Hey, John....does that house look familiar to you? 

=== 

JC smiles and says hi easily.

"Hi."

"Uh. Yeah. Hi. I'm John. This is Dave."

"Yeah, I saw you on Leno last night." (beat) 

"You were great." 

"Hey, thanks man." 

==

They didn't say anything when Dave stopped the car, and they didn't say anything when they both got out and stared at the house, and they didn't say anything when the door opened and a man in white briefs stepped out. 

== 

"Can we..? That is, we're fans..." David's clearly nervous, or his mouth is, just a little. 

John smiles. 

"So...you live 'round here?" JC gestures, as if to say, well. Gated community, what the dilly, yo?

But in a friendly way.

"Oh...our...producer's accountant. He's a pretty cool guy. We just grabbed a couple of....bags of potato chips. Because there was a barbecue, yesterday. And we're here again today. Anyhow, yes."

Dave smiles. He knows John didn't know *he* was nervous. 

== 

JC nods, and they do, too. Nobody has a camera. JC walks back into the house, and closes the door. John has a feeling he'll be dressed when he comes back out, and he doesn't understand the funny little feeling in between his stomach and his chest, but he figures it's acid reflux. 

'Cause, y'know. He's a fan.


End file.
